


Moving On

by cyar1ka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyar1ka/pseuds/cyar1ka
Summary: Moving on after saying goodbye.Spoilers for Chapter 16!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, the mandalorian - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst, FLUFFFFFFFF because we really need it after that episode

Din had let the Child go. He had let some Jedi walk in and waltz right back out with the Child. He wasn’t sure what to do now that he’d achieved what he’d sworn by the Creed to do. He stood rooted in the same spot with you next to him just staring at the empty hallway littered with dismembered dark troopers. You looked over at him and could see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, having finally let Grogu glimpse his face without the helmet on only for him to say goodbye to his son. The sight broke your heart as you brought your hand to slip into Din’s and grasp it comfortingly.

“You’ll see him again,” you stated softly, as you felt Din’s fingers close around your own and squeeze. You turned to him and brought your hand to his face, much like how Grogu had done moments prior.

“I promised,” Din whispered, finally meeting your gaze as you nodded. You could see out of the corner of your eyes that Bo Katan, Cara, Koska, and Fennec had all turned away from you and Din, giving you both privacy. Din looked down at the helmet he held in his other hand and then back at you.

“I……” he started to say, but you brought your finger to his lips.

“You broke no Creed,” you consoled. “He is your son. Part of your clan.” Din nodded and turned to look at Bo Katan, who’d since then removed her helmet as well.

“She is right,” Bo Katan agreed. “Mandalorians are not forbidden from removing their helmets after taking the Creed. As I explained before, the Children of the Watch were a rogue group of zealots who interpreted the Creed more strictly. I would know because I was part of the Death Watch.” Din’s eyes shot up to meet hers.

“What?” He asked, confused as to who the Death Watch was.

“I remember hearing the stories,” you began. “The stories of the New Mandalorians and the Death Watch during the Mandalorian Civil War.” Bo Katan nodded and cast her gaze downward, growing anxious as to where you were going with this news.

“If I remember correctly, you were their leader for a time,” you continued, turning to face her as Cara and Fennec also turned to watch the interaction. “That was before that one guy took over and you broke away.” Bo Katan again nodded and sighed.

“Yes, but that was a long time ago,” she defended. “A lot has changed since then. The Children of the Watch were a splinter from the Death Watch, raised under a more strict code than even the Death Watch operated. Secrecy was survival at the time because Mandalorians all over the galaxy were being hunted, especially after the Purge.”

“So that means that……I was raised by those people?” Din questioned, uncertain. You watched as he looked unsure of himself, so different than his confidence that he exuded when donning the helmet.

“Yes, in some way or another,” Bo Katan confirmed. You gripped Din’s hand tight and squeezed, giving him some comfort with his newfound discovery.

“So that means that he is still Mandalorian,” you stated as a fact. Bo Katan looked at you and nodded.

“Yes, and with the Darksaber it also means that he has a claim to the throne. To my throne,” Bo Katan said harshly.

“I don’t want it,” Din said confidently. “I don’t want to rule Mandalore.”

“Unfortunately, that’s not how tradition works,” Bo Katan replied. “By right, you are now Mandalore. By tradition, you are now our leader.” You shifted your gaze from Din to hers and looking into her eyes.

“It seems to me that tradition is what got Mandalorians into this mess to begin with,” you stated, as you took the Darksaber from Din’s belt and held it. “For a weapon to bring such power but at such a price is outlandish.”

“Yes, but that is the way of the Mandalore,” Koska tuned in.

“Maybe back then, and look how that all turned out. It’s time for things to change,” you said, as you handed Din the Darksaber. “If you do not want it, then you do not want it, and that’s your decision to make.” Din nodded as he looked down at the weapon in his hands. He held it out as he lit the Darksaber, watching at the dark blade whooshed to life with a hum.

“I, Din Djarin, yield this weapon to you, Bo Katan, of the Clan Kryze,” he said, as he turned it off and shifted the hilt to face her, extending out his hand. Bo Katan looked at Din and then to you.

“Take it, it’s yours,” he said. “I do not want it.” Bo Katan reached for the saber but stopped before grabbing it. She looked at it for another moment before dropping her hand and shaking her head.

“No. It’s yours. You earned it. As she said, traditions are what got us here in the first place. I will reclaim my throne on Mandalore by my own right,” Bo Katan said as she looked at you. You gave her a small smile as Din took back the saber and placed it on his belt.

“Will you at least join us in retaking our homeworld?” Bo Katan asked, hopeful. Din shook his head as he looked down at your once again joined hands.

“I think I’m going to sit this one out for now. I have some things I want to take care of first,” Din replied.

**-EIGHT MONTHS LATER-**

You were exhausted. You and Din had decided to settle down on Nevarro to stay close to your friends, and you were glad to, seeing as you were the size of a whale, or so it seemed. It had taken the both of you by surprise when you’d found out shortly after the events of Moff Gideon’s light cruiser that you were with child. You guessed that the passionate encounter you and Din had shared on Slave I after Morak was when it had happened, but there were a few other encounters after that, so it was a guess. You were nearing your due date and you were ready to kill anyone who got on your nerves for even looking at you wrong. Being the mother of a Mandalorian’s child was one thing, but when that Mandalorian was also someone as feared and respected as Din, there were a lot of questions and a lot of looks. You waddled over to the entrance of Greef’s home and knocked. You heard some shuffling and then the door slide open with a whoosh.

“Welcome!!” Greef greeted, as he leaned down to give you a hug as best as he could. “Goodness, you’re almost ready to pop!”

“Don’t even get me started!” You made your way into his home and a protocol droid made its way over to you and offered you some help. You quickly waved it away and sat down.

“So, when should I be expecting him back?” Greef asked you, inquiring about where Din was. You shrugged.

“Last I heard he was helping Boba with something on Tatooine and then said he had to go to his old covert and talk to them about something,” you answered.

“I see,” Greef replied. “Well, hopefully, he’s back in time for your little one!”

Ever since you and Din had returned with Cara to Nevarro Greef has been dotting on you. He was saddened to hear that Grogu had indeed gone off to train with the Jedi, but was delighted to find out that you were expecting. He’d been dotting on you like an expectant grandfather and it was endearing.

Some time passed while you were keeping Greef company and he was telling you all about how he and Cara were making Nevarro even better when you heard telltale sounds of a ship landing on the outskirts of town. Greef quickly made his way out to greet whoever it was that landed and you hoped that it was Din. You went to get up from laying down but felt a little pain in your lower back and winced. You tried to sit up further but then felt another jolt of pain run down your side as you clutched your belly.

“Oh no,” you said, as the protocol droid came back over at the sound of your distress.

“How can I be of assistance?” It asked.

“Get Greef or Cara NOW,” you shouted, feeling another burst of pain. You stayed rooted to your spot as you held your belly, trying to breathe through the pain. Within moments Cara burst in and saw you frozen to your spot in pain.

“Dank farrik,” she said, as she walked over and supported your weight on her arm. “Let’s get you a to a bed. A medical droid is already on the way.” Cara helped carry you to the guest room and laid you down on the bed as the door opened and a medical droid swiftly made its way into the room to assist you. You groaned as you felt pain and then a sudden rush of wetness between your legs.

“Oh boy,” Cara said, wide-eyed and in shock. “Guess the little one wants to come out right now!” You threw your head back in pain as you felt a contraction hit and cried out.

“WHERE IS HE?!” You screamed out, gripping her hand as you felt another contraction hit.

“He should be here soon. He and Boba landed, that was the ship that flew over the town. He should be here any minute,” Cara soothed. You let out a scream as the pain was increasing, but you didn’t want the medical droid to administer any pain killers just yet. You just wanted Din to be there with you for the birth of your child. You shut your eyes from the pain and let out another whimper and you felt Cara let go of your hand. You grabbed the blankets as you felt another contraction hit and then felt a hand on your back stroking it. You opened your eyes and saw Cara as she smiled down at you and then looked towards the door. You followed her gaze as you saw him standing there, frozen in the doorway dressed in his armor.

“Din,” you breathed out, not sure if it was a dream or not. He promptly made his way into the room as you spied Boba behind him in the hallway with Greef. Din reached the side of the bed as he took his helmet off and you heard the distinct whoosh of air as he removed it and placed it on the table next to you.

“I’m here, cyar’ika,” he said as he knelt down by the bed and pressed his forehead against yours. “I’m here.” You began to sob as you felt his breath on your face and warmth envelope you.

“You’re right on time,” you joked through tears as another contraction hit and Din grasped your hand.

“Sorry it took so long, but we had to take care of a few things,” Din said, as he moved a satchel into your view. You shifted your gaze down and met two big eyes staring right back at you and you began to sob even harder. Your little green bean was back with you.

“Oh Din!” you exclaimed, as you threw your arms around him and Grogu and cried some more. The moment was short-lived as another contraction hit you and Din pushed your shoulder back so you could lay down.

“Push, cyar’ika,” he urged gently, as the medical droid positioned itself between your legs to help deliver the baby. You felt a little weight on the bed and saw Grogu come to sit next to you beside Din, watching curiously. You felt the medical droid begin the process to help deliver the baby and you pushed. And pushed. And pushed. After a few moments of you screaming out while Din held your hand, you heard a little cry erupt from the foot of the bed as your child was delivered. The medical droid gingerly handed Din your child as you looked on in joy. He brought your little baby close to you and Grogu as you touched its face.

“A son,” he whispered, tears brimming on the edge of his eyes.

“Diyari,” you replied, tears already streaming down your face. “Our little gift.”

“Diyari. Our gift,” Din agreed, as your son reached out and you watched as Grogu gave him a finger to grasp.

“Grogu,” you said, “meet your little brother.” Grogu cooed as he perked his ears up in glee as he studied the newest member of your little family.

“You have some explaining to do, by the way,” you spoke to Din as you both gazed at your two children.

“It turns out that Grogu doesn’t have to stay away forever to train to be a Jedi. Luke let him leave the Temple in order to come stay with us a while, and he also mentioned that we can stay there as well if we came to visit,” Din explained. “Family is important to him.”

“I’m glad,” you said as exhaustion began to overtake you. You laid back on the bed as Grogu came and cuddled up beside you while Din tended to Diyari. You watched him cradle the little bundle and felt your heart swell with love. The man that you loved so much had given you a family. A home. You felt your eyes grow heavy as you began to drift off, but before you embraced the darkness of rest, you heard Din speak softly into your ear as he stroked your hair with his free hand.

“Cyar’ika, mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.” You felt him place a kiss on your head and you smiled.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, riduur,” you replied, as you closed your eyes and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Cyar’ika-darling
> 
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors
> 
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum – I love you
> 
> Riduur – partner, spouse, husband/wife


End file.
